Within His Wake
by Shiva-Knight
Summary: [OneShot] LeeTen. He realizes that if he were to lose her, his world would end.


Disclaimer: You don't own Naruto, Naruto owns you!

After going onto the net, I found that LeeTen was a vastly unpopular pairing. Which made me sad. Or angry, either or both at the same time. Seems that NaruTen is a tad more popular than LeeTen. So I decided to make own fan fiction of LeeTen. Enjoy.

-Within His Wake-

This had been a simple A class mission. It wasn't a risky one, or an easy one. It was a run of the mill mission that the Hokage had assigned them. A simple scouting mission in enemy territory. A simple survey of the oppositions army. A simple journey to and from Cloud Country. A not so simple battle had occurred along the way.

Team Gai had been speeding down the thick foliage at blinding speeds. In the lead was a grim faced youth with an oddly bowl shaped hair cut, green spandex suit, and huge eye brows. Following the youthful one was his teammate, who had no pupils, silky black hair, and a very loose fitting martial arts outfit. Following him was a girl, who had her hair tied in a Chinese bun style, with a martial artist outfit. Finally at the rear was an adult version of the leader currently racing through the forest.

In leaps and bounds they shot forward at outstanding speeds ripping through everything. Suddenly every single tree in the vicinity erupted into flames, and the ground beneath them crumbled. Jumping down onto the beaten path they readied themselves for anything. Unfortunately, "anything" was a large patrol group of 50 ninjas from the Hidden Cloud.

Quickly they found themselves within a heated battle.

-Lee-

Staring around I realized that we were against very bad odds. This wasn't one of those small scouting patrol units, this was one of the two large units that went back and forth the huge outpost grids. We were not going to get out of this unscathed. It consisted of around 20 Chuunin, 15 Jounin, 4 ANBU, and 1 ANBU captain.

Quickly Tenten unleashed a barrage of shurikens and kunai to diminish the frontline of our attackers. But were simply dodged or caught in the fray. Using the precious seconds we had before they totally recuperated our team dashed into the group. Neji was constantly using his gentle fist upon his foes, while Gai-sensei was shattering bones left and right.

Tenten was currently slashing everywhere as her projectiles met their targets with deadly accuracy. I myself was doing quite well surging through the fighters with success. In the corner of my eye I saw 2 ANBU sneak up behind Neji. "KAITEN NEJI!" I screamed aloud, hoping that he would catch it in time. He didn't and he fell. The two mysterious ANBU wrapped their arms around his and all of them erupted into flames.

I felt sorry for Neji for he had vowed to not use his Bloodline Limit in order to further himself. He devoted that if anything were ever happen to his eyes he would use his other senses to guide him in battle. For a genius he had gotten too frenzied in the battle and simply had no time to turn on his Byakugan.

Neji was pushed straight up into the sky as he fell, he landed on his back onto the ANBU's up stretched kick. A resounding scream echoed through the forest as I saw Neji's eyes close and his body dangle from atop the foot.

Anger surged through me as I ripped off the weights on my wrists and ankles. I activated my first 2 gates allowing me to start going through them faster. Kick after kick, punch after punch was thrown as I quickly demolished the Chuunin and Jounin. It seemed that Cloud preferred quantity over quality as all of the fighters were a rank higher than they really should be. All except one. The ANBU captain.

Gai-sensei was already on his 3rd chakra gate as he slammed his fist into one of his enemy's face. Only to get kicked in the back and sent sprawling. In mid air he disappeared and reappeared behind the Captain, you couldn't tell but you knew he was smirking under the mask. He and the remaining two ANBU units all attacked Gai-sensei at once.

I bellowed in agony as I watched Gai-sensei take multiple hits all over his body. Even in the 3rd gate he was still too slow for these people movement jutsu. He excelled into his 4th gate, but mid way in between he was kicked across the head and on the ankles, as a spinning drop kick sent him straight down. I was infuriated, rage and sorrow busted within my body. I removed the weights upon chest and threw it straight at the ANBU.

He saw it coming but thought it wasn't anything. The second it touched him the entire jacket exploded and the weights also crushed his mask and face in. 200 kilograms could do that to someone. I reached into my pocket and grasped a bottle of sake.

-Past-

"Eh, what is this Gai-sensei?" I inquired thoughtfully. Holding in front of me was a bottle of sake, within it was rice wine that was full of alcohol. I knew I was skilled at Drunken Boxing but I thought my friends were just exaggerating about my skills when I was tipsy. "Lee," he said clasping a hand around my shoulder, "Sometimes, what we have is not enough. Even when we reach down deep inside our youth may fail us."

I listened unsure of how to respond, Gai-sensei was usually so full of youth and abandon that this new way he was acting made me question him, "Lee, listen to me. There is a time when everything you have is not enough, I want you to take this Lee. Drink it all if you ever find a person you need to protect, or you need to survive."

He looked down onto me and gave me a non-flashy grin.

-Present-

I uncorked it quickly and swigged the whole bottle. With the weights gone and me drunk I swept through the entire area. Tenten was dueling the Captain, her shurikens were rendered near useless because of his quick hands. My mind felt hazy, I felt like I was going to fall over at any second. This time though, a small part of my mind was aware of what was happening all around me.

People seemed to slow down, as my body was able to quickly keep up and do more damage. From the corner of my eye I saw the Captain wrap his entire arm around Tenten, move his arm into a pushing motion and- NO! I watched in horror as the Captain broke her neck. Her head went limp as her body dropped onto the ground. Rain dripped down as I watched blood go down the side of her cheek.

Within me something just clicked. There was no other way to explain it. I just went into a moment of calm shock. The remaining Jounin and Captain looked at me quizzically. Waiting for my next move so that they could totally demolish me. I felt my drunken haze wear off immediately, my chakra gates all closed up.

I just stared at Tenten's lifeless body. Just there. So cold. So alone. I let a single tear roll down my face as I instantly flared to my 7th chakra gate. My body erupted into a gold flame, as I stared at them with intense killing intent. Within the two minds that were looking at me, it felt like they would die just by blinking. Within a split second I sent the Jounin flying.

Looking down to Tenten's killer I stared at him intently. His body started to shift in nervousness, unsure on how to react. For the first time I killed. All my team mates had killed before, including Gai-sensei. I prolonged this deed as long as possible. But what really killed me this time was that it was all my will, I wasn't being forced to kill. I wanted to kill him.

Because.. Because he had killed a precious person.

My heart was ripped out of my chest. I punched into his face with a ferocity I never had before. My hand went straight through his mask, I penetrated his skin, and I went straight past the skull. I made a clean punch right through his head. My stomach felt queasy as I felt the sickening fluids and brain on my hand. Blood soaked the bandages as it sprayed everywhere.

The body dropped down dead, it's soulless body something unimportant to me. I fell onto my knees the rain constantly pounding me. My muscles were overstrained as I dragged myself towards the only person who mattered to me right now. Tenten… my left hand gave out as I continued to push myself towards Tenten.

I finally got to her and pushed her onto her back. Dirt and grime smudged her face, taking out a handkerchief from my pouch, I wiped her face clean. My right knee finally succumbed to the stress as it totally went numb and I could no longer make it move. The crystal drops falling from the sky made the world all the more surreal. I pushed myself up staring out.

The road was cluttered with dead bodies, here I sat with a girl. A girl I knew I cared. A girl I knew I called "precious". A girl I knew I loved. Loved with such passion that I would do anything, even if I did not know it before. Nothing in the world mattered. Neji didn't matter, Sakura didn't matter. Not even Gai-sensei mattered right now. All that mattered was that I was here, sitting next to a girl I loved. And she was dead.

I hung my head low as I wept aloud.

A moan escaped from one of the bodies. My head shot instantly up as I scanned for any signs of life. Neji had his eyes partly open as I saw him take in ragged gasps of air. Gai-sensei was still alive, his body was anchored next to the tree, but he was still alive even through his body was in critical condition… Maybe, maybe Tenten was alive.

I laid my head upon her chest, listening closely. I desperately hoped that I sound hear a sound. Anything that would signify that she was alive. That she hadn't passed on and left me here on this wretched Earth. I never knew it, but it was her that made being me all that much more bearable. I listened with rapt attention. I listened as hard as I could.

I was losing faith so soon, until I heard it. A faint bump was echoed into her chest. A single smile crept onto my lips as I was happy enough that I could die.

I could finally feel my arm and leg start to return from it's dead like state. Weighing my options I decided that I would take the risk. I would get my entire team back to Konoha even at the cost of my limbs. Getting up I went towards Neji, surprised that none of them were able to get his eyes. I decided that they were too heated in battle to actually get his eyes.

Reaching in I found that I had 2 solider pills left, taking one I shoved it down my mouth. Then I swiftly picked up the half conscious Hyuga Branch Member and carried him on my back. Taking rope I secured his body onto mine, trotting over to Gai-sensei I laid his body on top of Neji, I shifted them around until they were snug on my back. Fastening more ropes I could feel the tautness of the line etch into my body.

The dead weights onto me were nothing as I grudgingly made over to the most critical person of all. She was breathing but her neck was very unstable, it looked partially there and partially not. Taking my last solider pill I put it under her neck and rubbed her throat so that she would consume it. Lifting her onto my arms I carried the weapon kunoichi bridal style careful to cradle her head gently.

Taking a deep breathe I hiked down the roads as quickly as I could. I would have jumped by the sudden impacts and blows might have killed my passengers, if not hurt them somewhat. I treaded down the muddy path, my muscles taking much strain but I chided myself harshly. I wasn't going to give up. Not now. Not ever. My teammates were counting on me to help them. The one I loved was counting on me to save her.

The rain pounded onto me as I felt every single blow that landed on my body. Every droplet was like a blow, ever splash was like a burn, every sensation was bombarding me all around. I ambled quietly down the road with my teammates. I reflected on my team members, Gai-sensei, Neji, Tenten-chan. The revelation that I loved her. More than anything I could think off.

It felt like I had been trotting this god forsaken road for day after day, week upon week, month and month again, years even. But simply it had been hours. Hours that had painstakingly gone by slowly. Time passed by him slowly, he never knew my clan. My entire clan had been wiped out during the battle against the Kyuubi. They were known as 'tanks' in the Hidden Village of the Leaf.

It was nicked name to them from a machine a man he created years ago called a 'tank'. A machine that had taken many shinobi to destroy. It was made of solid steel as it rolled down, it had a barrel cannon on top that fired massive explosions that could rival the strongest of Katon techniques. They were used to take the damage the Kyuubi dished out and then bring it back.

But their attempts could only do so much. I remember Gai-sensei telling me that they were somewhat related, uncles, aunts, cousins apart but still related. Gai-sensei had also told me that I might have inherited a bloodline limit. That my skill was extremely passive that no one noticed. The ability to slow down time when I was moving fast. So while I was moving near the speed of sound I was granted milliseconds to seconds of times that I had to spare. To a shinobi, that's about hours in real world time.

Which would explain my quick adeptness to the high speeds while Neji had taken nearly ten times as long for a genius. As I moved at incredibly speeds time slowed down as I was able to calculate my actions better. I caught it. Looking out I saw the village set against the gray skied back ground. Happiness welled within me. I caught my breathe as I saw Tenten's chest stop rising up and down.

Pain stricken I broke out into a sprint, those damn guards would stop me. So I leaped high over the 50 meters of logs that were in my way. I was sent into the sky and propelled my self by pushing my self against the top of the log making a straight dive for the hospital. My push caused the entire log to fall over and shatter in hundreds of thousands of pieces.

Untying my comrades I cradled their body as I landed dead on into the glass, effectively scaring everyone out of their wits. "Help them!" I rasped loudly. My own voice was cracked and dry even with the rain. The nurse hesitated for a second before calling out for more medics. I smiled in relief as I gently set them down. Well of course when I put them down I felt a sharp pain burst through me.

The nurse that had called other people came towards me, and gaped. I saw her eyes leading towards my back, so I moved my hand around there. Feeling a dark liquid I returned my hand into my line of vision. It was full of pus, a dark vicious purple liquid, and my blood. "Well shit," I uttered when I totally blacked out and slumped onto the ground.

I drifted in the black abyss until I saw a break of light.

I groaned quite loudly as my eye lids fluttered open. I stared up as florescent lights blinded my eyes sharply as I immediately closed my eyes again. Then slowly when my eyes finally got back into the set that they were used to I gently inched my eyes open until I could gather my wits about me.

There was an annoying beeping sound I only knew much too well from my previous encounters on the edge of hell. This had been the closest so far. Bending my head a little I felt like my brain was eating it self, ugh how I hated migraines. Looking closely I saw an IV stand next to him siphoning him drugs and nutrients so that I could stay alive.

On the bed to the next I saw Neji's body spread onto a similar rig to mine, and past him I saw Gai-sensei. My heart swelled as I felt content that my team mates were ok. Closing my eyes I let sleep slowly lull me back into it's inviting embrace. My eyes quickly shot open. Tenten! I had nearly forgotten her, looking around quickly I searched for any sign that she was alright.

But only 3 beds were in this room, all currently occupied by a different member of Team Gai with the exception of Tenten. Grudgingly I unhooked myself to the machines with their annoying blips and boops. I felt pain shoot through my body, every cell that was me cried in agony, every pore was screaming, every molecule was cursing my own death to end their misery.

No.

I carried on outside into the hallway, I took a step out until I heard a resounding, "Lee!" turning my head I saw the one person who I had wanted to find. "Tenten," I greeted very warmly, my voice lower knowing that she preferred a softer voice, "how are you?" I asked her while giving her a warm smile. She looked at me for a bit and asked, "Lee, did you get a concussion?" she inquired to me a bit worriedly.

I face faulted, the time I acted a bit more mellow and subtle I was still considered weird.

"No Tenten-chan, I didn't get one," I responded this time adding a little 'oomph' into my voice. Again her face had a questioning look. "chan?" she quirked an eyebrow towards me. "Uh, can we go someplace where we can talk privately?" I whispered to her. Importance was in my voice, because this was of importance. My feelings even through strong, a part of me told other wise.

A part of me wanted to keep it a secret, a hidden secret.

She nodded as she took my hand and lead me towards the room next door. It was an empty room with the exception of a table and 2 chairs. On the opposite side of the door there was a huge window panel glass, and on the table were a bunch of magazines with 'today' style and chic routine. Taking a seat on the other side, I felt my face grow hot.

"Tenten-chan," I stuttered out carefully, "I… I th-think I ha-a-ve str-ro-ng feel-ings f-oo-or you." My face was a beet red as I looked up when my face looked down during my confession. On her face was scrutiny, her eyes quickly scanned over me. I felt as I was being pierced under her gaze.

'I probably ruined our friendship and teamwork,' he though miserably.

On the contrary, they grew stronger.

-Tenten-

I gazed towards Lee as I saw his face turn crimson. I wanted to giggle, laugh even. But I couldn't, because after all this, I returned his sentimental feelings as well. Sometimes when we have battles I want to celebrate with him, times when we fail I want to hug his frail body against my own, other times I just want to spend the aimless days talking pointlessly and just waste the days away. Because I knew I could spend time with him.

I knew I started to develop feelings towards him long before he even realized that I was a girl. Well… he considered me feminine. It was during the Chuunin exams, he charged off towards Sakura without a second though. Defended her until he had been battered. Would have given his life for her. Then I looked onto her with eyes of jealousy.

I surprised myself. Jealousy? Why would I be jealousy that this girl had just gotten a loyal honest strong boy to be her guardian angel of sorts. Time passed as I threw more glances towards him, more intimate actions geared towards him. Neji looked at me questioningly. After having him find out I decide to be much more subtle with my hints.

I decided to train with him more, agreed with him slowly, but I kept my distance. I thought that his heart was set onto the pink-haired beauty, that me ever going onto him would kill our friendship.

I got up and walked over to Lee, his face down. Miserable and angst filled he sat there in his own torment. I placed my hand onto his shoulder which elicited a surprised gasp. "Lee," I began, "I have feelings for you too." My voice dropped from a confident warrior into a weak whispering girl.

He looked up onto me with an astonished look on his face. Then it was replaced with a warm smile, a non-flashy gentle face that beamed towards me. I felt my face flush as I only saw this face once. Before Sakura was a girl he had met. Strange as him, as oddly dressed, even had similar facial attributes.

When he was around the girl, she saw a side of him that was quite endearing. Much more so then his normal style.

I looked onto his face.

He looked onto mine.

-Lee-

Our faces drew nearer as I could feel her breathe upon my lips. I trembled slightly unsure on how to act, I was never kissed before. Hell, besides Gai-sensei, I had never even been hugged. Our lips brushed against each other.

I broke apart licking my lips, the sweet taste of her lips still lingering on my own. That was as far as our fluff was.

After that we just sucked each other's faces off in a heated passion. Needless to say we made lots of noise causing many people by our door to be confused. We didn't care really, well it's not that we didn't care. It was more like we didn't know we were being heard. As shinobi we were supposed to be silent and stealthy.

This was not shinobi like. But it beat it by a long shot. Our hands roamed each others as we closed the distance between our selves.

It would have gone farther if Gai-sensei barged in demanding to know what was going on.

Looking upon to us his look of concern turned into a look of pure bliss. "THE YOUTH OF LOVE HAS BLOOMED IN KONOHA!" he bellowed out into the hospital. I was struck deeply with such happiness that I hugged him tightly as he returned the embrace.

"Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" we cried out. But I let go much quicker then usual getting an odd glance from Gai-sensei. I nodded my head towards Tenten as he walked out and closed the door behind him. A faint click was all that was heard.

I walked towards her and hugged her close to me. "I love you Tenten-chan," I whispered out.

I was on the ground clutching my face is pain.

"Lee, if you ever hug Gai-sensei like that ever again I'm going to castrate you." Her eyes gave no hint of mischief in them as I quickly engrained those words into my memory.

She took a step towards me once again, as I closed my eyes waiting for the worst. A heavenly warmth spread from the spot she had hit me and I opened my eyes. She gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too Lee-kun," she murmured.

Taking my hand she lead us both out of the door.

-End Within His Wake-

El Fin. Something I did to pass the time as I get over my writers block with The Chronicles. 


End file.
